villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Drago Bludvist
Drago Bludvist is the main antagonist of the 2014 animated action movie How to Train Your Dragon 2, sequel to How to Train Your Dragon. He was a power-hungry tyrant who sought to amass a massive dragon army by enslaving dragons with his Bewilderbeast before proceeding to dominate humankind in a reign of terror. He is the Bewilderbeast's master. He was voiced by 'Djimon Hounsou '''who also played Korath the Pursuer. Biography Past Drago's early life is shrouded in mystery, but Drago himself revealed that he once lived with a fear of dragons as a little boy, and had supposedly lost his home, his family, his friends and his left arm to them. Vowing to "rise above his fear" once and for all, Drago grew up learning how to control dragons with brute force and gathered an army of loyal humans under the guise of a "Dragon God", one who had absolute control of dragons. He eventually found a hatchling Bewilderbeast in one of his earliest conquests. He then tortured it until it became completely subservient to him. Several years before the events of the first movie, Drago visited a then dragon-terrorized Berk in an attempt to sway more people to his cause. He entered the Great Hall where an assembly of chiefs was present, promising them peace and freedom from the threat of dragons, but only if they bowed down to him. The chiefs rejected his offer by laughing at him. Angered by this, Drago left the hall calling back to the chiefs, "Then see how well you'll do without me!" He then ordered two armored dragons to burn the hall to the ground, killing all the chiefs except for Stoick, who managed to escape alive. Eventually, he met Eret, and made him one of his dragon trappers. ''How To Train Your Dragon 2 In the film, Drago is described by Stoick as a madman completely devoid of conscience or mercy. His vast military resources have been acquired over the years by indoctrinating countless people, slandering dragons as savage beasts meant to be controlled and reinforcing the belief that he, and only he, has the power to conquer dragons and by extension, keep the people safe. In reality, he exercises absolute control over his followers, and will not hesitate to execute those who have failed him. He has also no tolerance for those who oppose his cause. Having heard rumors of other "dragon masters", Drago immediately orders his army to invade the nearest dragon nest and take down its alpha. Here, the dragon riders of Berk interfere, destroying many of the army's traps and weapons all while the alpha Bewilderbeast of the dragon nest emerges. In smug retaliation, Drago unleashes his own Bewilderbeast and allows the two to fight for supremacy while he dueled with Stoick. Then, Drago meets Hiccup in the heat of battle, with the latter imploring Drago to stop his evil, saying that dragons are not just monsters as well as pointing out the senselessness of the warlord's actions. Drago rejects Hiccup's pleas and instead has the Bewilderbeast (who managed to kill the alpha Bewilderbeast) possess Toothless before giving the order to kill Hiccup. As a result, Stoick gets killed in an attempt to save Hiccup from being blasted by the possessed Toothless, something which delights Drago. Hiccup, in a fit of despair, briefly disowns Toothless. Toothless and all of the adult dragons present at the time of the attack under the influence of Drago's Bewilderbeast, are captured by Drago. He then rides Toothless and his massive army to Berk. Upon arrival at Berk, Drago announces to the villagers that their chief had perished and proceeds to annihilate the village with his Bewilderbeast by attempting to freeze it. Hiccup intervenes not long after and Drago gives him a "chance" to try and win back Toothless' loyalty with the expectation that Hiccup would fail. To his surprise, Hiccup succeeds and Toothless breaks free of the Bewilderbeast's psychic grip. He then whacks Toothless with his melee weapon in an attempt to get him back under the Bewilderbeast's influence, but he fails and is dismounted by Toothless. He lands on his Bewilderbeast, where he orders it to kill Hiccup and Toothless, encasing the pair in a large tomb of ice, seemingly killing them. Drago soaks in his victory, before an explosion shatters the ice, revealing both Hiccup and Toothless to be unharmed. Toothless, now with enhanced powers and immunity to the Bewilderbeast's control, challenges the latter for the position of alpha dragon, repeatedly pummeling the Bewilderbeast with shots. This distracts the Bewilderbeast enough to free the other dragons from its control and they unleash a massive volley of fireballs, forcing Drago to take cover, but not before several blasts knock off his mechanical arm, exposing a stump where his real arm used to be. Toothless fires one last huge shot, taking off one of the Bewilderbeast's tusks. Drago and his Bewilderbeast are defeated, and the latter retreats into the ocean with Drago still on it. Drago's fate is unknown at this point. However, it has been hinted by the film's director that Drago Bludvist will return in the upcoming third installment. Trivia *He appears to have a cape made of dragon hide that can withstand the fire of a Monstrous Nightmare. *Drago seems to have successfully enslaved a Bewilderbeast, as the beast doesn't mind letting the man on its head. *He also has a mechanical/prosthetic left arm. However, because of his narcissistic need to appear invincible, he hides it with a cape from his men and his enemies. *The characters of him and Valka are portrayed as counterparts to each other: both are obsessed with dragons, know ways to control dragons and both are able to summon their own Bewilderbeasts for a battle. However, they are also depicted as opposites: Drago has many followers and back ups, while Valka struggles alone; Drago subjugates dragons by force, while Valka wins them over with benevolence. *He shares various facial characteristics with his enslaved Bewilderbeast: Dreadlocks, wrinkles, broad chin, darker-than-usual skin tones, well-built physique, and so on. With this point, it contrasts with Valka's mask. *Methods used by Drago to enslave dragons are not entirely known, but it is implied that his acts of taming dragons are traumatically violent. *Hiccup and Drago seem to share some characteristics: They both have prosthetic limbs and personal objects most probably made from parts of Monstrous Nightmares. *Drago is the self-proclaimed "Dragon God". *One of Drago's dragon-capturing machines is called the Scrambler. It makes a screeching noise that paralyses a dragon into submission, and then Drago can bend the animal to his will. It's possible that Drago may have seen a Screaming Death, and had been unable to capture it. However, he could have figured out that the scream it emits temporarily disorients dragons and possibly based the Scrambler's design on this concept. *Drago is unusually cruel to his henchmen when compared to most other animated villains in films aimed at a general audience. *Drago, Dagur the Deranged and General Mandible are the only Dreamworks villains TV Tropes regards as Complete Monsters. *Drago and Dagur the Deranged are the only How to Train Your Dragon villains to be considered Complete Monsters. *Director Dean DeBois has confirmed that Drago will appear in How to Train Your Dragon 3, saying, "You have to wait until the third film to actually see where Drago’s character goes. He’s a lot more complex than he’s presented in this second installment." *His last name is pronounced "Blood-fist" by some fans. *Drago is similar to Professor Screweyes, as they control animals by hypnotic means, and they're also completely insane. *Drago also similar to Scar from The Lion King, because they kill heroes' father respectively (Stoick and Mufasa), both are complete monster, they rule heroes' homeland (Berk and Pride Lands), but the hero (Hiccup and Simba) came back for final battle and they got defeated. Drago debut 20 years after Scar in summer movie 1994 and 2014. Gallery drago 1.png|Drago facing Valka. drago 2.jpg|Drago's bewilderbeast. Download.png|Drago's evil grin. Drago Bludvist HTTYD2.jpg Drago Bludvist's savage yell.jpg|Drago yelling Drago threat Hookfang.jpg|Drago put his foot on Hookfang Drago and Hiccup.jpg|Drago show Hiccup his lost arm Drago vs. Stoick.jpeg|Drago vs. Stoick with their Bewilderbeast in background. Drago's defeat.png|Drago's defeat Quotes Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Swordsmen Category:Brutes Category:Poachers Category:Hunters Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Barbarian Category:Riders Category:Slavedrivers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hatemongers Category:Provoker Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Warmonger Category:Trap Master Category:Spear Users Category:Leader Category:Mutilators Category:Hegemony Category:Warlords Category:Fighter Category:Staff Wielders Category:God Wannabe Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Outright Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Power Hungry Category:Cryomancers Category:War Criminals Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Bludgeoners Category:Gaolers Category:Summoners Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Animal Killers Category:Strategic Villains Category:Axemen Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Slaveholders Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Arsonists Category:Xenophobes Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Monster Master Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Outcast Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Ruler Category:Sociopaths Category:Dictator Category:Evil Genius Category:Successful Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Old Villains Category:Zoopaths Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Scarred Villains Category:Stranglers Category:Hypocrites Category:Mass Murderer Category:Living Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Big Bads Category:Dark Knights Category:Military Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Delusional Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Child-Abusers Category:Omnicidal Maniacs